


The First Christmas

by missbloom



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, POV Alana Bloom, Sad, Short & Sweet, Will in jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana and the dogs cope during their first Christmas without Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Christmas

I put up stockings for all the dogs this year, filled them with plenty of treats and some new toys.

A few of the bigger mutts are tall enough to poke their noses against them, despite the height they hang from upon the mantle-piece; I can't help but slip them a small goodie when their tails start wagging, the smell of hidden treats reaching them even through the fabric.

I know how hard this is for them, not seeing their master for months. I feel the same way (not that Will's my master -- he's simply my friend). It's not like I had ever spent the holidays with Will in the past or anything, or that the dogs even understand the significance of this time of year, but a heavy sorrow still hangs over the house. It feels like we're all just dragging our feet along, waiting for who knows how long it will take for Will to return to us.

The thought of visiting Will tomorrow has crossed my mind; it would be the last chance for me to see him before visiting stops until January. If I do go, I would like to bring him his Christmas present I bought, a new set of tools for him to repair boat engines with, but I'm not sure if Chilton would allow him to even open it, and it wouldn't be any fun if I had to do it for him.

Maybe I'll just leave it under the tree for him until he gets out, whenever that may be.

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my RP blog on tumblr, bloomandgraham.


End file.
